Without You
by RaiiRaii
Summary: Fiona tells Imogen shes leaving and Imogen is upset and hears the song Without You By My Darkest Days
1. Chapter 1

**Without You**

**Thank You Missy Hilorious Hilori MacGuffin For Your Help And Editing:] ****  
**** Imogen's POV**

I was laying on my bed listening to my iPod while looking at pictures on my camera. Thinking about how Fionz told me that she's leaving to go back to New York. I'm not sure why this is really upsetting me. I haven't really ate anything ever since she told me that. I'm upset tonight's the night of the Frostival and I want her to go with me.

Suddenly, the song "Without You by My Darkest Days" came on. I sighed and look down at my camera. There's a picture of Fionz and Me and tears started coming down my cheeks.

I started to think back over the past couple of months that I've known Fionz and how much fun we had. I suddenly realized what's going on and jumped out of my bed, remembering Fionz is leaving soon for the airport. She's not going to the Frostival.

I ran out my door, down the steps, and while entering the living room, I threw on my shoes and dashed into the kitchen.

"Dad, I need the keys. It's really important. Please, can I have the car tonight?"

"Sure, Princess. Just remember to put in gas before bringing it home." Dad said as he kisses my cheek.

I grabbed the keys, hugged my dad, gave Volta a kiss on the head, and ran to the car.

I started driving as fast as I can over to Fionz place. But to my disappointment, she's not there. Where the hell is she? I began calling Holly J, however, there was no answer. Instead of trying again, I ran back to the car, and started driving to the airport.

When I finally got there, I saw Fionz walking toward the Airport terminals.

"Fiona... Wait...Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne! Please Wait!", I yelled while running up toward her. A lot of people were looking at me like I was crazy.

I grabbed her hand and she turned around. At this point, I'm pretty much breathless from chasing her down.

"Imogen! What are you doing here!?" Fiona was speechless.

"I couldn't let you leave without..." I started to say but I just stopped talking. Without thinking, I embraced Fiona and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Fionz and I want you to say you'll stay here with me. If you leave, my heart will be empty and a part of me would die every day that you're away from me." I confessed breathlessly. She just looked at me shocked. I stood there waiting for her to say something, but she just stood there.

"Fi-Fionz…say something please! I just poured my heart out to you and you're not..." was all I got out before she kissed me again. Only this time, it lasted longer.

"I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you. You told me I couldn't join you're group because there was already four people in the group." Fiona said as she pulls away from me. "I have wanted to kiss you for a while now, but I was scared you didn't feel the same." She confesses to me before taking my hand in hers.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked confused and walked with her to a bench to sit.

"I can go to the Frostival. But afterwards, I need to go home to New York for a while. But I promise I'll come back and finish senior year here with you." Fiona told me.

"Hey Fi, I switched our flight for 10 tonight, so we can go and you can tell Imogen... Hi Imogen what are you doing here?" Holly J came over with a confused look on her face.

"I just thought I'd come see Fionz off to New York." I said to Holly J. "So let's go to this Frostival. My car is right outside."

The rest of the night was amazing, until Fionz had to get on the plane when it was over. But the next time I see her, she will be my girlfriend. I will count the days until I see my beautiful goddess again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiona's POV**

She kissed me, she ran after me and kissed me. I still can't believe it for once the girl I like, likes me back.

"Fi are you even listen?" Holly J asks with a worried face.

"Huhh wait what?" I say with a confused face.

"Declan is getting us from the airport and then we're going to dinner." Holly J says again with a smile.

"Ohh is it okay if I skip dinner I really just wanna see my mom?" I say with a yawn and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure will see when we get there, so what's going on with you and Imogen, Did you tell her?" Holly J asks with a smile.

"She drove all the way to the airport to tell me to stay; she even kissed me and told me that she'd die every day that I'm away from her." I says with a smile " I really like her Holly J so I'ma see if my mom will let me go back to finish senior year at Degrassi, as much as I love New York, Toronto kinda became home." I say and then let out a small sigh and close my eyes.

"I get that it's the same with me and New York. I mean I miss Toronto a lot mostly because of my family but I go home from time to time to see them." Holly J says looking down at Fiona only to realize she was asleep.

Next thing I remember was Holly J waking me up to get off the plane. When we got off and I saw Declan I couldn't help but drop my bags and run into his arms I missed him that much.

"Hello Lil Sis" Declan says kissing my forehead before hugging me tightly.

"Declan-San I really missed you but I'm kinda tired can I just go home from here." I say yawning and picking up my bags.

"Sure me and Holly J will drop you off before we head to dinner." Declan says while taking my bags and Holly J's bags.

When they drop me off Declan takes my bags up to the loft and then kisses my cheek and walks back down to the car. I walk into the loft and head right to my bedroom.

I now for some reason couldn't fall asleep. Laying there I hear a beeping from my laptop. I look at my clock who'd Skype me at 2am. I get up out of bed and I walk over and see the name and smile I quickly answer it.

"Hello Immy" I say smiling widely.

"Hey Fionz I just need to see you before I went to bed." She says smiling at seeing me.

I just smile shyly and blush before finely speaking "I was just about to sleep but then all I could think about was how much I wanna kiss you again."

"Fionz! I wish we could, crap I have to go sorry I miss you." She says smiling at me

"Night Immy I miss you too" I say before she could end the call. I shut my laptop and turn to walk back to my bed and see my mom she's looking at me with a smile.

I ran to her "I missed you so much mom." I say hugging her tightly

"Awe FiFi, I missed you too but I'm going to let you go back to bed and when you get up in the morning we need to talk okay." She says to me kissing my forehead.

"Okay mom I love you good night." I say walking back over to my bed and getting into it.

"Love you too sweetheart now go to sleep." She says before leaving my room.

I finally fell asleep around 3am but I dreamt about Immy like I have been for the past month or so. When I woke up the next day it was to my phone ringing at 9am.

I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello." I say in a druggy voice and a big cat like yawn.

"Hello Love!" Immy says to me I could since her smile.

"Mmmm you woke me up." I say with a smile and another yawn.

"We'll what are you doing today?" Immy asked me.

"Hmm I am going to talk to my mom later and then I'm not sure hanging out with Declan probably why?" I ask her with a smile.

"I was just wondering so how'd you sleep last night I slept good." Immy says as she's I'm guessing feeding her dog Volta.

"I slept great I had a dream about you... Oh morning mom!" I say into the phone. "I need to go I'll call you later." I say into the phone.

"Okay hope you have a good chat with your mom. Tell her I say hello. Bye Fionz I love you." Immy says

"I will and I love you too bye Immy" I say before hanging up the phone.

I get out of bed and walk over to my closet picked out an outfit and got changed. When I was done changing I went into the kitchen and sat at the table next to Declan and made my breakfast.

"Morning Everyone!" I say cheerfully.

"Whoa you're extremely happy today FiFi." Declan says with a smile.

"Yea must be the city air or something." I say smiling as my phone goes of I check the text under the table it's a picture of Immy and Me from the last time we hung out at the loft.

"So Fi how is school going at Degrassi because me and your father talked it over and we won't mind if that's where you want to graduate from." Mom says with a smile.

My head shot up " What are you serious mom because it's going good and I actually wanted to talk to you about that today!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Yes Fi I'm serious although I don't like the fact you're living alone up there, but it would be a shame to make you leave you're friends and drag you back here." Mom says before taking a bite of her food.

"I'll get a roommate mom and then I won't be all alone, plus remember Imogen mom?" I ask with a smile.

"She's that girl you liked right? The one from the house project right?" Mom says with a smile.

"Yea that's Immy we're kinda seeing each other now mom, she's the one person besides family and Holly J that I can talk to. An well she's there for me and she keeps an eye on me with you know my alcohol problem." I say before taking a sip from my cup of coffee.

"We'll she seems like a good girl and I respect that she keeps an eye on you. So Declan how was your date with Holly J." Mom says with a smile and taking a sip of her coffee.

That conversation went on for about 20 minutes or so. When breakfast was over Declan and I got together with Holly J and went out to the city for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imogen's POV**

**Special thanks to _CyanideFizz_ ****for being awesome and editing my work!**  


I can't wait till Fionz calls me later. I already miss hearing her voice and it has only been an hour since we got off the phone. I'm not sure what to do until she calls. Maybe I should go hang out with Adam or Eli.

I glanced over at my laptop's screen and I started gasping. It said that Fionz is calling me on Skype. I hit the answer button and turn on my cam.

"Hello Imogen." Mrs. Coyne greeted with a smile.

"Oh hello Mrs. Coyne. I thought you were Fionz." I said a little disappointed but still smiling.

"No sweetie. Sorry, she's out with Declan and Holly J. But I wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Coyne said.

"So FiFi told me that you keep an eye out for her when she's there." She continued.

"Yes I do Mrs. Coyne. I really care for her and I'd like it if she could finish senior year here." I answered warmly.

"Well I'll let her talk to you about that. However, I want to get to know you a little better so that's why I Skyped you." Mrs. Coyne says with a smile.

"Like what Mrs. Coyne?" I asked.

"FiFi told me that you like to draw up floor plans. Is that something you would want to do for a living?" Mrs. Coyne questioned.

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to do it and I'd like to be and Architect." I answered with no hesitation.

"Well that's a good trade to be in and from what I saw of the house project you did, you're really good at it." Mrs. Coyne complemented.

"Whoa. Thank you so much Mrs. Coyne!" I said squealing with excitement.

"Well, I'll let you go Imogen. But you should know that you make my FiFi very happy. I haven't seen her this happy in ages and I just really wanted to thank you for that." Mrs. Coyne said before ending the call.

After we said our farewells, I just sat on the bed running over the whole conversation in my head. Well that was interesting. Then I felt a thump on my foot. When I looked down, I saw Volta looking up at me.

"Wanna go for a walk Volta?" I giggled while watching him sit up and wag his tail.

I got up, walked downstairs, hooked Volta up on his leash, and opened the door. We walked around for about an hour before heading home. When I got home with Volta, I saw Adam and Eli waiting on my porch.

"Hey boys. How are you?" I asked with a smile while walking up to my porch.

"We're good. Just thought we'd come see if you wanted to hang with us." They both stated happily.

"Sure, just let me put Volta inside and then we can go." I walked Volta inside and placed his leash by the door while closing it.

We went to the Dot. for lunch and then to the mall. We walked around there for about an hour and then grabbed some food for dinner. Then after we were done eating, we decided to go home.  
While I was on my way home, I somehow ended up at Fiona's building.

If this isn't a sign that I really miss her, then I don't know what is. All of a sudden, I heard Fiona's ringtone and I answered just as soon as it went off.

"Hello Fionz!" I say as I sat on a bench by her building.

"Hey Immy, I missed you all day and well. I wish I could come home." Fiona said longingly.

"You don't know how much I miss you Fionz. I was walking home from the mall and I ended up at your building." I sighed.

"Really?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Yeah really. So did you find out if you can come back to Degrassi and graduate?" I asked her as I went onto the bus to take me home.

"Oh yeah, my mom and dad agreed I could go back. I just need to get a roommate to help pay for the loft." Fiona answered happily.

"Yay! So, do you know when you're coming home?" I ask while getting off the bus and walking the block home to my house.

"No, not yet. But you'll be the first person I'll tell when I find out."

"Ohh that really sucks. I really wanna see you Fi..." Was all I got to say before the front door opened and my dad looked at me.

"Princess, when you're done on the phone, will you walk Volta for me? I need to finish these papers and he wants to go for a walk." He said as he shut the door.

"Yeah, sure dad." I said with a smile.

"Do you need to go?" Fiona asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, just need to walk Volta." I told her as I hooked Volta to his leash and began taking him for a walk.

"Okay, I was thinking, what if I see if you could come up for a visit for the weekend?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"Wow! That would be awesome! I have never been out of Toronto before. But what about your family, with everything that's going on, is that a good idea?" I asked as Volta and I walked back into the house. After when I got home, I unhooked Volta from his leash and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

"I don't think they'll mind. I'll let you know what the answer is." Fiona said.

"Sounds good." I confirmed as I plopped onto my bed.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I noticed I was still on the phone.

"Fionz?" I said in a groggy voice.

"Did we fall asleep on the phone? Fiona answered back in a groggy voice as well.

"I guess so. I don't want to get out of bed." I yawned.

"Me either, Immy. But my mom is calling me, so I have to go." Fiona said sadly.

"Okay Fionz. I love you." I say blowing a kiss into the phone.

"Love you too." Fiona said affectionately before hanging up the phone.

After we ended the call, I got up out of bed and went to go find something to do for the rest of the day. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I'll find something to keep me busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiona's POV**

******Special thanks to _CyanideFizz_ ****for being awesome and always editing my work!**

After hanging up the phone with Imogen, I got dressed and went to see what my mom wanted.

"Hey Mama, you called for me?" I asked.

"Good Morning FiFi. How was your night?" My mother said as she turned and took a sip of her coffee.

"It was pretty good. I fell asleep on the phone with Imogen last night." I say as I sit at the table. It was just the two of us. It's kind of weird.

"So I was thinking me and you can go out today. Just the two of us. I called the officer in charge of my house arrest and he said that it was okay. I just need to be home by 3. So, how does that sound?" My mother asks happily.

"That would be awesome! I missed you a lot mom!" I said excitedly as I took a bite of my blueberry muffin.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave right after your shower." Mom said as she calls her officer to let him know that she was leaving.

I really hate this. Having a mother on house arrest. But at least she gets a stylish bracelet that tracks her. Other then one of those big ugly ankle bracelets.

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs for my shower. I took a long shower this morning. After I was done, I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. Then I left the bathroom, went into my room and got dressed.

When I was done, I went into the living room. Mom was sitting at the desk, talking on the phone. I'm guessing it was with her lawyer. While I was waiting for her to finish, I decided to text Immy.

*Hey Immy!* I sent.

*Hey Fionz :3* Imogen replied back.

*What are you up to today?* I asked her.

*Blehh…I have to go to Natalie's house for dinner." Imogen sent back.

*Natalie?* I replied back thinking, 'Natalie? Who the hell is Natalie? Oh my god.. is she cheating on me?'

*She's my mom. I just I'm not close with her. Anyway, what are you up to Fionz?* Imogen asked.

"FiFi, let's get going. Sorry, that phone call took longer than I thought." My mom says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay mom. Just let me send Imogen one last text." I said while typing on my cellphone.

*I'm hanging out with my mom today. I miss you! XOXO-Fionz* I sent before putting my phone in my pocket and linking arms with my mom.

I missed hanging out with her. We can just walk around Central Park and be happy. We went out to lunch with my brother and Holly J. Then after lunch, my mom and I spent the rest of the day together.

We talked around all over the city. On the way home, we stopped at Dylan's Candy Bar for some milkshakes. Then after we left, we went into the penthouse. We were laughing and smiling happily.

"So mom, I was wondering since there is two weeks left of summer break, do you think Imogen can come up this weekend or something?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes or that she'll think about it.

"I'll have to talk with your Father and we'll talk about it at dinner. You should go take a nap. You look a little tired." Mom said as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay mom." I agreed as I walk toward my bedroom.

I go and hopped onto my bed and I instantly fell asleep. When I woke up, I went on my laptop to check my Facebook. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Princess Fiona, can I come in?" It was my father.

"Sure Dad. Come on in." I told him as I shut my laptop half way and turned to face him.

"Your mother and I talked about having your friend Imogen come up and visit this weekend." He sat on my bed by my feet.

"And what did you decided?" I asked as I put my laptop next to me on my bed.

"I said I thought it wouldn't be a good idea with everything that's happening. But your mother insisted that she can come. She wants to get to know her better. So she can come up, but only for the weekend. Okay Fiona?" He said as he gave me a stern look as if to get a point across.

"Thanks Dad! You won't regret it! You'll love her, I promise!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him tightly.

"Well isn't that cute?" My mother says with a smile in the door way.

"Oh FiFi, I called Mr. Moreno on the phone while Imogen was out. I asked him if it was okay for her to stay over and he said it was fine. He also said that you can tell her the good news when she home later." She continued.

After that, both of my parents left my room and I just couldn't help but dance. I haven't seen Imogen in almost 2 weeks. I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much. I paced back and forth in my room. I was thinking about what places I should take her.

Then I went into the kitchen to eat dinner with my family. Holly J was joining us. We made small talk about how are day was and what not. After dinner, I got up and went straight into my room.  
The very second I open the door and walk in, she Skyped me.

Perfect timing. I answered it quickly.

"Hey Immy, I have perfect news for you." I giggled excitedly.

"What is it Fionz?" She smiled happily.

"You're coming up this weekend to visit! Your father said it was fine!" I almost screamed.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I can't wait!" She was jumping around.

"I can't wait to see you. I missed you so much." I say as I sit at my desk with my laptop.

"Me too Fionz. Hold on, my dad is calling me." She said as she got up and left the her room.

While she was gone, all I could think about was how much I just want to grab and kiss her the second I see her again. Just the thought of getting to hold her hand and kiss her makes me happy.

"Okay Fionz, I'm back. Dad just gave me my plane ticket." She sat down at her desk.

"So it's really happening? You're coming up and I'm not dreaming?" I laughed.

"Yep, it's really happening and I can't wait to kiss you Fionz." She teased.

"Well tomorrow is Friday, so we'll be seeing each other soon." I said more excited than before.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I just got my ticket. I leave tomorrow at 12pm." She said eagerly.

"That's great Imogen! Fiona and Declan will get you from the airport." My mother said as she walked up behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello Mrs. Coyne. Thank you so much for letting me come visit, with everything that's going on." Imogen said nervously with a smile.

"Oh Imogen, please call me Laura and you're very welcome." My mom laughed. "Also FiFi, you better go to bed soon." She continued before leaving.

"Okay mom." I replied before turning back to the laptop.

"Well, I better go pack. I'll see you tomorrow Fionz!" Immy said anxiously.

"See you tomorrow Immy. I love you!" I said passionately while blowing a kiss.

"Love you too." She said and then ended the chat.

I went and lay in bed to anxiously wait for tomorrow to arrive. I just laid there and thought about how good it's going to be to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imogen's POV**

**********Special thanks to _CyanideFizz_ ****for being awesome and always editing my work!**

I was so excited after I ended the video chat with Fionz. I get to see her in a few hours. I started to pack my suitcase. Then, I took a shower and went to bed. When I woke up at 8am, I took my stuff to the car. Then my dad and I left to go in the airport.

When we got there it was 9am. My dad and I went to eat breakfast, then I checked in and went to my terminal. Realizing that it's 10:30 and I have an hour or so till my flight, I decided to wake up my love.

"Hello." She says in a groggy voice.

"Morning, my love!" I sing into the phone noticing the person across from me staring at me.

"Oh my god! Did you land? Crap! Sorry, I fell asleep! I'm on my way!" She panics.

"No, I didn't get on the plane yet. I just wanted to talk to you while I wait for my flight." I say laughing into the phone.

"What the hell Immy. You scared me. I don't even remember falling asleep." She said crossly.

"Sorry love. I just I'm so excited and I miss you." I gushed sweetly into the phone as I got up to buy a drink.

"So only like 4 hours till you get here." She said anxiously.

"Yeah. Oh I have to go. The plane just landed and they're starting to let people on. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours!" I almost scream into the phone happily.

"See you soon. Love you too." She blew a kiss into the phone.

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and walked over to the attendant who was checking the tickets to board the plane.

"Hello, may I see your ticket and passport please?" The Attending said with a smile.

I smiled back and handed her my ticket. When she handed it back, I walked pasted her and onto the plane. I went to my seat, placed my bag into the overhead, then sat down.

When we took off, I could feel my smile grow ten times bigger. I just can't wait to see Fionz. We haven't been dating long, but I'm just so in love with her. There's just something about her that makes my heartbeat uncontrollably.

"Who you going home to see?" The person sitting next to me asked.

"I'm not going home. I'm going to visit my girlfriend Fiona." I answered him.

"I'm Kayden!" He said to me with a smile.

"Imogen." I smiled back.

"So your girlfriend, does she live in New York?" He asked me curiously.

"No, she lives in Toronto. But her family live in New York." I answered "And what about you? Why are you going to New York?" I asked before he could say anything else.

"My Aunt lives there. She wanted me to visit her." He answered "How old is your girlfriend?"

"She's 18. Same age as me. Are you close with your aunt?"

"I don't really see her all that much. Her and my mom doesn't really talk to each other much." He sighed.

*Plane will land in 15 Minutes* The pilot announced over the intercom's system.

"It was nice talking with you, Imogen." He said happily.

"You too Kayden." I said back excitedly because I know who's going to be waiting for me there.

When the plane landed and they started letting people off, I got up and grabbed my bag. While leaving, Kayden was right behind me. It was a little weird, but whatever.

When I left the terminals and got to the baggage claim, I saw her. I smiled so big and ran into her arms.

"Fionz!" I yelled excitedly and hugged her tight.

"Hello Immy!" She said while embracing me in her arms.  
I looked up at her and kissed her.

"I missed you!" She sighed blissfully.

"I missed you too! So let's get out of here." I said sweetly.

We walked to the car and I see a man standing there waiting for us. He walked up to us and took my bags.

"Hello Imogen, I heard a lot about you from Fi. She talks about you non-stop." He says to me "I'm Declan, in case you were wondering." He finished saying.

"Hello Declan, nice to finally meet you. I hear a lot about you to." I said nervously.

We get in the car and the driver takes us into the city. I was amazed by the buildings and the scenery. I'm so glad I brought my camera with me. This is going to be a nice weekend.  
When the car stops, Declan gets out with my bags, shuts the door and walks to the building. Then the driver continued driving.

"Where are we going Fionz?" I asked excitedly.

"We're going on a much needed date, my lovely girlfriend." She answered before kissing me softly.

I pull her into the kiss and laid my hand on her check. She smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. I made a sad face and she winked at me.

"We're here Immy." She says as she gets out of the car and ran around to open my door.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

We walked into the restaurant and the waiter, behind the stand, grabbed to menus.

"Right this way, Ms. Coyne and Ms. Moreno. Your table awaits you." The man smiled as he walks us to the table. "Your waitress will be right with you, momentarily." Then he sat us down, handed us our menus and left.

"Get whatever you want Immy. My treat." She said to me with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, this looks like a really expensive restaurant." I questioned nervously.

"I'm sur..." She started to say before a man came out from the back.

"Princess FiFi!" He greeted.

"Uncle Leo! I didn't know you were here today. I thought Aunt Celestine was managing the restaurant tonight." She said to him as she gets out and hugs him.

"Oh Uncle Leo, this is my friend Imogen." She continued while she sat back down in the booth.

"Hello Imogen. You can call me Leo. Anything you girls want, it's on the house. Okay?" He beamed.

"Thanks Uncle Leo." Fiona said as he turns to walk away.

We ordered our food and talked about how much we missed one another. We talked about what we wanted our relationship to be and what that would mean to both of us.

When our food came, we both ate quietly. I just couldn't stop myself at times from staring at her. By god, she could be related to Aphrodite's or Cleopatra. She's just takes my breath away.

"Immy, are you okay? You barely touched your food." She was looking at me with worried eyes.

"What? Sorry, I'm fine. I just got distracted." I blushed.

"By what?" She asked curiously.

"By how gorgeous you look today." I said shyly.

She just looks at me and blushed. Then we both went back to eating. When we were done, she got the check and wrote something on it. Then she handed it back to the waitress as we got up to leave.

I linked my arm with hers and we left the restaurant. We walked about a block and a half to the movie theater. We got our tickets to see Titanic in 3D, and then we went and got a large popcorn and soda to share.

We went into our movie room and sat at the top. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

"You can ask anything." I said lovingly.

"When we're back in Toronto, are you going to be as comfortable with us as you are here?" She asked nervously but seriously at the same time.

"I'm not sure. But I'll do my best not to make you feel like I regret anything, because I don't." I answered, scared that this is going to start a fight and end us before we even began.

"Okay Immy. We will take things slowly. How's that? Let's not think about it till we have to. I'm just.. I'm scared that when I get back home, you'll decide that this isn't what you wanted." She said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Then, we stopped talking because the movie started. Throughout the whole movie I just kept thinking about what she said. How could she be scared that I'd just leave her like that. Can't she see that she stole my heart?

When the movie was over, we got up and threw out our trash. When we left the theater, the driver was right outside. He opened the door and we both got in. When we got to the loft that they live in, my jaw dropped. It's so beautiful.

"Welcome Imogen!" Mrs. Coyne said as she walks up and gives Fionz a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Laura. I had a blast today." I beamed at her.

"Well you girls look tired. Go get some sleep." Mrs. Coyne told us as she walks and sits down next to her husband.

We went into Fiona's room and just stood in the door way and looked around the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiona's POV**

**********Special thanks to _CyanideFizz_ ****for being awesome and always editing my work!**

"You don't have to just stand there. Come in." I laughed as she just stood in the doorway.

After a couple of seconds, she finally walked in and sat down on the bed. You could tell she was nervous, but I'm thinking it's because now we aren't just friends. We're more than that.

"Fionz, about what happened in the theater, when you said you were scared, I'd just leave because this wasn't what I wanted. That would never happen. I could never just leave you, not like that." Imogen confessed.

"Oh?"

"I want this. I want to be with you and no one else." She started off before grabbing my hands.  
"I just need you to know, that I don't want to just dream about you. I want to be with you Fionz. I'm completely yours, but only if you want me to be." She finish before I pulled her into a kiss.

I pull away a couple minutes later and smiled. "Is that really how you feel? I feel the same." I cuddled up next to her in the bed.

"We should get ready for bed." Imogen said as she kissed my forehead.

She got up and went to get changed and so I did the same. When she came back into my room, I almost laughed. Her pajamas are adorable. The bottoms are white with cupcakes and the tank top is also white. But it said 'I love me some cuppycakes' with a little happy cupcake.

She walked over to the bed and the second she laid down, I snuggled up next to her. We just got lost in each other's eyes. We shared many small kisses and eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, Immy had her arms around me and was snuggled up into my side. I couldn't help but smile with happiness. She's so adorable when she's sleeping. I could just watch her sleep all day. I moved the hair out of her eyes and she woke up.

"Sorry baby, I didn't me to wake you" I whispered before I kiss her lips.

"Mmmm" she hummed before snuggling back up to me.

All I could do was wrap my arms around her and smile. We heared a knock on my door and my mom walks in.

"Morning girls. Breakfast is on the table. FiFi, your father and I have a meeting with the lawyers today, so you girls are on your own." Mom said with a smile and then she left.

Immy just smiles and closes her eyes again. I just hold her, soaking in this moment a bit longer before falling back to sleep. About an hour later, we got up and eat breakfast. After eating, we both took showers.

"So what are we doing today Fionz?" She asked excitedly as she enters my bed room.

"I figured we'd walk to Central Park and you can talk pictures. We also could have a little picnic in the grass, just the two of us." I grinned.

"That sounds amazing, only one condition." She walks toward me with a look in her eyes I can't quite make out.

"What's that?" I ased nervously, trying hard not show how scared I was about this condition.

"You let me make the food for the picnic." She laughed. "What? You were thinking it was something bad, weren't you?"

"Sure, you can make the food and yes, I was a little scared of what you might say." I confessed.

She walked out into the kitchen to prepare our lunch for our picnic. I grabbed the blanket and set up the basket with everything but our food. When she was done making the food, we put it in the basket, grabbed her camera, and off we went.

While walking around, she took many pictures and I think most of the pictures she snapped where of me. That thought just made me smile. We walked around Central Park for an hour before we stopped near the pond by Strawberry Fields and set up our picnic.

"So Immy, can we look at your photos?" I asked as I grabbed the blanket and laid it out for us to sit on.

"Sure, when we're done eating." She answered with a big smile.  
We sat down and as I was putting out the food, she snapped another photo and grinned at me. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. After all the food was laid out on the blanket, we had our drinks and ate the delicious food she made.

"You're so adorable with your camera." I said with a small laugh. She just looked at me.

"I wish we had someone her to take one of the two of us. She said as she looked at the ducks swimming in the pond.

I saw someone walking and I got up. "Excuse me. Do you think you can take a photo of me and my girlfriend? It's her first time in the city." I asked the officer who was walking past.

"Sure, I'd be glad to take a photo of you girls." He accepted my request happily.

I grabbed Immy's hands and pulled her up. She laughed as we stood by the pond. Immy gave the officer her camera and ran back over to me. I grabbed her and we were both smiled at the officer as he took the photo.

"Here you go ladies. I hope you two have a good day." The officer tipped his hat politely.

"Thank you!" We both said in unison while laughing. Immy got her camera and we sat back down.

She laided her head in my lap and I just smiled down at her. Then we ran into Declan and Holly J. They took photos of us and we took photos of them. We all hung out at Central Park until 7. Then we walked back to our house. When we got home, Immy and I went into my bedroom.

"I had a blast this weekend Fionz!" She giggled as we sit at my laptop so she can upload her photos to the computer.

"Me too. I just wish you could stay the rest of the 3 weeks." I sighed as I looked into her eyes.

"I know, I don't want to go home." She pouted as pulled me into her lap.

I kissed her and then we looked through all the photos. We laughed at some.

"You could be a model." She kissed me again, I just smile at her.

"You two are so adorable!" My mom laughed. "Imogen, your flight home is tomorrow night at 6."

We both made a sad face and shook our heads so she knows we heard her. After my mom left, we went and continued cuddling on my bed. We went to bed shortly after my mom left. When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my pillow.

(Don't you dare leave that bed Fionz! I have a surprise for you and it'll be a five to ten minute wait. xoxo Immy) was what the note said. A couple of seconds later, she came in.

"Look Fionz! Breakfast in bed" she giggled happily.

"You did all this for me? I should be bringing you breakfast in bed." I was speechless.

"Well, I leave today and I wanted to leave you wanting more." She said with a wink. "Besides, you're gorgeous and you should be treated like you are the queen of England or something along those lines." She finishes before placing it down in front of me and kissing my cheek.

I ate my breakfast and watched her pack to leave. I really don't want her to g,o but there's only a week left before the school year starts back up and I think I manage to have a week without her.

When she was done packing, we hung out with my mom in the living room before it was time for her to leave for the flight back. I went with her to the airport and walked with her until she got to the security check out line. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Aww Fionz! Don't cry! You'll make me cry and then we'll both be crying and the world will be one big river." She said while wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go. I now know how you felt and it sucks." I grabbed her hand.

"A week, I'll see you in a week. But I really need to go Love, or I'll miss my flight." She said pulling me close to her.

I kissed her and then let her go. "I love you Imogen." I said pulling her into a hug again.

"I love you too Fiona." She gave me one last kiss.

Then she went through security and waved to me as she went toward her terminals. I was sad to see her go, but I'll see her in a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imogen's POV**

**Hello Everyone Sorry It's Been A Long Time For This Chapter. I Had A Bit Of Writers Block. But Here Ya Go Hope You Love It As Much As I Did. :]**

As I made it through security, I turned and waved at Fionz! I blew her a kiss and then walked to my terminal. I haven't even left and I already miss her tons.

When the plane arrived, I got onto it and went to my seat. I got ready for the plane to take off. While I was admiring the clouds through the window, I listened to some music on my iPhone. Then I dozed off and dreamt about Fionz. When I woke up, the plane was just about to land.

I got off the plane and went to get a cab home, so I didn't have to wake my father. When the cabbie arrived at my house, I paid him and went inside. I was so tired as soon as I entered the door, so I just went up to bed. When I woke up the next day, I went into the kitchen. I put food in Volta's dish and then made some breakfast. When my dad came in, he mentioned about going school shopping. So as soon as I got done eating, I called and invited Adam and Eli to go shopping with me. I went to the mall to hang with my boys. When I got there, Eli was with Clare and Adam.

"Hey guys and gal." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey. How was New York?" Eli asked me.

"It was great! I loved it so much and I am excited to report that I am happily taken." I announced.

Clare gave me a look of confused and Adam hugged me.

"It's about time Fiona told you about her stupid crush on you... Wait! It is Fiona right?" Eli tilted his head.

"Eli, of course it's Fionz!" I laughed.

"Wait Imogen, you're gay?" Clare asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm not sure what I am Clare. All I know is that when I'm with Fiona, my heart flutters as if it has butterflies and I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, but in her arms" What I said was a little cheesy for my taste, but it's the truth.

"Oh my gosh! IMO, you're in love with her!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am. If that makes me a lesbian, then fine." I stuck my tongue out. "Anyway, what's this about a band starting at Degrassi? I wants in." I said, changing the subject.

"I joined Moe's band with Maya, but we do need more members." Adam says with a smile.

"When are the tryouts? I wanna join." I say with a excited face.

"I don't know Imogen, you don't strike me as the band girl type." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"I know how to sing, play drums and the tambourines. Come on. Give me a chance, Adam." I begged.

"Alright. Tryouts are tomorrow in the band room from 12 to 6." Adam told and I hugged him.

After that, we went shopping for our school clothes and then went to get food. While I was eating, I got a text from Fionz.

*Hey Immy. I miss you so much. But mom just informed me that I might not be able to go back to Toronto until after the first week of school. Love You! XoXo Fionz. *

After reading that text, it made me a little sad. But I bet it's due to family matters, so it's okay. I sent a quick reply, and then started to make my way into the conversation my friends were having. They were going on about how great this school year is going to be.

After we got done shopping and said our goodbyes, I went home to practice for tomorrow's tryouts for Moe's band. I decided to play wine glasses. It's something I'm sure no one has seen at the school. After I finished practicing, I got a shower then went to bed.

When I woke up the next day, I got myself ready, because today is the big day. Then after I finished getting dressed, I made breakfast and then walked Volta. I sent Fionz a "Good morning" text and then left for Degrassi.

After I finished performing with my wineglasses at the tryouts, I couldn't believe it when Moe told me I was in Whisperhug. I was going call Fionz and tell her the great news, but today her mom has a court hearing and I don't want to bother her. I think when she comes home and I snuggle myself in her arms, I'll tell her.

When I arrived home after tryouts, there was a note on my front door. I took off the envelope, opened the letter and started reading it.

(My dearest Imogen,  
Each day I'm away from you, I'm finding it harder for me to breathe. Every night, I lay in bed and count the days of when I get to kiss you again. And I'll stay awake through sunrise, cause babe it's the closet to your eyes. Love Your Amazing Girlfriend P.s Dinner for 2 at my place 6 o'clock.)

I smiled and was a little confused. So I grabbed my phone and called her. "Hello? Fiona?"

"Hey baby! I'm on my way home via bus. I'll be in Toronto in 3 mins." Fiona said excitedly.

"Then how'd you get that letter on my door? Never mind that, where are you getting off at?" I asked curiously.

"I sent it to Adam a day or two ago with a letter that said to tap it to your front door when you weren't home. Oh Imogen, I'm at the bus station now." She laughed.

I hung up the phone quickly and I got my dad to let me borrow the car for the night. Then, I drove quickly to the station.

When I arrived there, I walked to the arriving section and I saw her. My gorgeous girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile. She must have made a friend on the bus, because she was talking to this girl as she was walking to get her bags.

"Fionz!" I yelled while running up to her. The second I reached her, I jumped in her arms and kissed her passionately, forgetting where we are.

"Oh baby, don't ever leave me for that long again. I won't be able to handle it." I whispered in her ear as I took a few steps back.

"I'll try my best not to be away for that long again. But the bad news is my mom's still on house arrest. So I'll be going home every other weekend. I missed you so much Immy, and I couldn't stay away from you for another week." Fiona said as she took my hand in hers.

I walked her to my car and brought her home. As soon as I parked my car, I pulled her in close and kiss her. Feeling her next to me, I couldn't help but want to take her all in.

"I love you so much, Fionz. Oh, and before I picked you up, I got you something." I say with a smile.

"Oh what is it?" Fiona asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your arm." I told her as she does what I asked her to.

I put her gift around her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Okay, you can open them." I say happily.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty! I love it!" Fiona beamed happily as she looked at the bracelet. It's got two hearts linked together.

I smiled, pulled her into a kiss, then got out and opened her door. We walked to her loft, went inside, and we shut the door behind us. We went to the couch and put on one of those indie French movies that you need to read the subtitles in order to understand. While the movie played, we just held each other. After we got about an hour into the movie, I got a text from my dad saying he needed the car and that because I have school tomorrow, I needed to come home.

"Damn Fionz…I have to go. My dad wants me home now." I sighed, kissed her, and then got up and put my shoes on.

"I'll walk you to your car." She says as she slips her shoes on.

We walked to the car, hand in hand. I leaned in to kiss her goodbye and then I watched her walk back to her loft. Then got in my car and went home.

"Here dad. The keys to the car. Oh and can I talk to you about something, dad?" I asked while kissing him on the cheek and then I sit on the chair. Volta came and placed his head in my lap, so I start petting him.

"If it's about Fiona and how your dating her, I already know." He said to me with a smile.

"How?" I was shocked.

"Princess, I just know these things. I could see it in the way you talk about her, and how happy you are whenever she calls or texts you. You love her and I'm okay with that. I can see how happy she makes you and thats all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. Imogen you're my daughter, and that'll will never change. I don't care if you're gay, hell, I wouldn't care if you came out as a dog. I would have questioned it, but you'll still be my little girl." He said as he got up and kissed my forehead I laughed at the last part of what he said and smiled.

"Thanks Dad. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Got school tomorrow." I got up and Volta followed me to my bedroom, where I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fiona's POV**

**Hey there to all my readers whom read this story so sorry for the long long wait. sorry to till you this but the this story and other storys that im working on might not be up for a while. One because I'm back in college and two because my friend who edits my spelling and stuffs is also back in college and we both are busy with class work in stuff but I will do my best along with her to get them up as quick as we can but they might not be as quick as posible. I love you all for enjoy my story im working on another story but that might not be up for a while. Please leave me a review on how you liked or disliked this chapter also let me know if there's anything you want me to add into the story or what you'd like to read in my story and I'll do my best to get that in there. **

**Now the Moment You've All Been Waiting For Chapter 8 :D**

Well here I'm back home in Toronto. As much as I loving being home, I miss my mom.

I should go to sleep, because I have school in the morning. But instead, I went on my laptop to make some flyers for advertising for a new roommate.

When I finally woke up the next morning, I took a shower and then got dressed. I went to the Dot to meet up with my gorgeous girl to get some breakfast, before going to school.

"Hey gorgeous!" I greeted with a smile as Imogen walked over to the table that I grabbed for us.

"Hey. Are you ready for our first day as seniors?" She gave me a kiss and then sat down.

"I guess. At least we have two classes together. So tell me more about this band you joined." I said as I looked at my menu to see what I want to get. For some reason, I'm thinking pancakes.

"Oh it's Moe's band, but Adam is in it, along with that girl Maya and that kid Zigg. I guess I wanted to do something fun this year." She says looking at her menu.

Then our waitress came over to our table.

"Hello, I'm Kenzi and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with your drinks?"

"You first my lady." I said politely to Imogen.

"I know exactly what I want. Can I have the French toast and orange juice?" She grinned.

"Would you like whip cream on your French toast?" Kenzi asked happily.

"Yes please, with some blueberries!" She said excitedly.

"Okay and for you?" Kenzi looked over at me.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup and a chai latte." I say with a smile.

"Okay, your order will be out shorty." Kenzi walked away to put in our order.

As we're waiting for our food, Imogen and I talked about what we wanted to do for lunch. I still can't believe that I'm dating the girl of my dreams. I am kind of finding it hard trying to take things slowly, when all I really want to do is jump over this table and kiss her so passionately that she'll forget we have school and go back to my place.

"Fionz! Are you even listening to me?" She asked giving me a concerned look.

"Hmm... what? Sorry." I blushed. I didn't even notice she said anything.

"Are you feeling alright?" She grabbed my hand.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just… umm I was thinking my mom." I said, hoping she believes me.

Then, our waitress came over to the table with our drinks. "Sorry for the wait on your drinks. It's kind of packed here. Your food should be done in another five minutes." Kenzi apologized.

"It's okay." We both said in unison.

We sat there holding each other's hands and stared at each other. I pulled her hands closer to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I seem distracted. I'm just worried about my mom."

"Awe Fionz, it's completely understandable that you're worried about your mother. But just know that I'm here for you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you." She squeezed my hand and her eyes felt like they were looking right through me.

"I wish we could skip today and I could just cuddle up in your arms." I gushed, as she leaned over the table to kiss me, but then we were interrupted by our waitress.

"I'm sorry, your foods ready." Kenzi blushed.

"Not your fault." We both said shyly.

"Well here's your French toast and here's your Blueberry Pancakes." Kenzi handed us our plates.

"Thank you, Kenzi." We thanked her as she left.

We ate our breakfast and made small talk.

"So, are those your flyers for your roommate hunt?" Imogen asked as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared to hang them." I admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find great roomies, Fionz!" She says giving me a much needed reassuring smile.

"Who's looking for roommates?" A male voice said. "Sorry, I'm not eavesdropping. I just happen to hear you talking about someone looking for roommates. I'm Marco Del Rossi and this is Ellie Nash. We both happen to be looking for a new place to live." Marco smiled.

"Do you go to school around here?" I asked curiously. I mean, if either one wants to live with me, I want to know about them first.

"Please sweetie, we both graduated from Degrassi." Ellie laughed.

"Oh, that's where we go to school. I'm Imogen Moreno and this here is my girlfriend, Fiona Coyne." Imogen greeted.

"So, what do you say we meet up after school and talk about maybe being your roommates?" Marco asked curiously.

"I don't see why not." I answered as I got up and paid the check, so Immy and I aren't late for our first day.

As we walked over to the school, Immy slipped her hand into mine and smiled at me.

How the hell did I get so lucky to have landed her as my girlfriend, I'll never know. We walked into the school and went straight for our lockers.

"I'll walk you to your first class, my lady." She said while bowing down to me.

"Oh how kind of you. How did I ever get so lucky?" I said in the best Shakespeare voice I could do. We both laughed.

We started to walk to my class, when suddenly an ice hockey player smacked my ass and made a derogatory comment about me. I felt Immy tense up. I never saw her jealous before. Is she jealous? Because if she is, I didn't do anything or maybe she's angry at the hockey player.

"Hey jackass, don't touch her and don't you ever talk to her like that again. She's a lady and deserves to be treated like one. Got it?" She yelled.

"Wow girly, chill the hell out. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her." He pushed Immy away from me and then grabbed me. "Hey there, sexy lady. I'm Mike, Mike Dallas. But you can call me whatever you like. How about we ditch this bitch and go have some fun, just you and me?" He then moved his face close to mine to try and kiss me.

"Get off of my girlfriend, you pig!" She screamed as she punched Mike right in the face.

"By the way, your team sucks." Then, she grabbed my hand and we started to walk off.

As we're walking, everyone in the hallway was staring at Immy. I have never seen her that angry before. I'm pretty sure she broke that guy's nose.

"You're so going to get in trouble for hitting that Mike kid," I warned. "But thank you for defending me."

All of a sudden, she turned to me and pushed me slightly up against the lockers in the empty hallway and kissed me passionately.

"You're welcome Fionz, and I don't care. I have witnesses that will say I was defending you and that he pushed me first." She grinned mischievously.

"And how do you feel now?" I say concerned looking down at her hand then back up to her.

"My hand hurts." She pouted.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse to make sure it's not broken or sprained."

We went into the nurse's office and there he was, that jackass Mike. We ignored him and told the nurse about how Imogen's hand is hurting. She examined Imogen's hand and told her that it was fine, just a little bruised. Then we left and went to the office.

Imogen told Mr. Simpson, the principle, what had happened and why she did what she did. I told him what the jerk did to me and that she was just sticking up for me. I also mentioned that the hallway was full of witnesses. He said that he'll talk to Mike and that he was upset that Imogen got into a fight. But since she was defending me, she was off the hook. He also said if it happens again, she would be in trouble.

Missing almost all of first period class, we got excuses and went on our separate ways to class. After second period, I had class with Imogen. We went to our class and sat next to each other.

"Oh great, that jerk is in our class." She growled.

"Don't even pay attention to him Immy." I held her hand.

Then our teacher walked in and handed out our books. He went over the rules and that was that. He then sat down and started typing away, while everyone started talking.

"So, where do you want to meet up for lunch, Baby?" Immy winked.

"You're Locker. I'll just throw my books in there." I laughed.

"Okay, sounds good." She leaned in and tapped my nose with her pencil.

The bell went off and Immy and I got up to leave. At the door, we kissed and then we went our separate ways again. I stopped by the bathroom, and then went to math.

"Hey Eli" I greeted as I sat in front of him.

"Hey! I heard Imogen punched someone in the face." He said as I turn to look at him.

"Is it all around school already?"

"You know that school rumors spread quickly around here." He laughed.

"Too bad it's the truth. But in her defense, he asked for it by hitting on me and trying to kiss me." I informed him before the teacher walked in.

"Nice, I wish I could have been there to see that." Eli said slyly as I turned around to face our teacher.

She went over what she expects us to learn, while in her class. Then, she has us work in groups of two or three on what we hope to learn, and so on and so forth.

After class, I went to Immy's locker and waited for her.

All of a sudden, I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a low giggle.

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey there, how are your classes so far?" I asked as I put my books in her locker.

"They're alright. I have three classes with that Mike jerk. Ugh." She sounded disgusted.

We intertwined our fingers and walked toward the school doors. We decided to eat off campus. We went to Little Mistakes. When we got there, we saw Eli and Clare, so we all decided to get a table together. When we went to our table, I sat next to Clare so that Imogen was across from me.

"So, Clare, how are things with you and Eli?" Imogen asked Clare while Eli was in the bathroom.

"Immy!" I was laughing at how she was trying to be subtle, but really wasn't.

"What? Was that not subtle enough?" She giggled.

"We're better. Thanks. I think we'll do things right this this time around." Clare answered. "Thank you for asking. How about you girls?"

Eli came back to the table "What'd I miss here, in Ladyland?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, just girl talk. And we're good, Clare. Thanks for asking" I grinned at Clare.

"Well that's good. So, how are your classes going?" Clare asked.

"Mine are great. My film teacher is amazing. In fact, I might need your help with a short film I need to make. But it won't be due for a little while though." Eli smiled.

When our food arrived, we all ate, paid our checks, and headed back to school. When we got there, we went to our lockers. Well, I went to Imogen's because I refuse to use mine, since it's near Mike's locker and I don't want to be harassed again.

"Hey Immy, do want to come over to my place watch movies tonight?" I asked as I grabbed the books I needed.

"I'd love to, but you should talk to Mr. Del Rossi."

"Mr. Del Rossi? Why not just call him Marco? Anyway, I texted him and told him that if they want the room, they can have it. However, they'll have to share it. You should come over." I grabbed her hand.

She moved in close to me and I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she went to my ear. She whispered something in my ear and then kissed my check.

"Later, Love!" She waved and then skipped down the hallway.

Wow, I'll never get enough of that girl. She's just so amazing in every way.

After that, I finished the rest of my classes. After school, I had a student council meeting to discuss our plans for this school year.

"How about we throw a homecoming dance where Whisperhug can play? It will give the students something to look forward to and we can make it run during after school hours and during the day." I pitched my idea to the council.

"That'll be great. Moe will love that and so will Imogen. I'm in. We'll take the idea to Mr. Simpson." Marisol grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed as we walk toward his office.

When we went to his office and talked to him about it, he agreed that it would be a good idea and gave us the okay. Marisol and I went to where Whisperhug practiced so we can get them to play for the dance.

After telling them, Immy and I went to go back to my place. We watched a movie until Marco and Ellie came by to move some of their stuff in. We helped them move some boxes. After that, Imogen had to go home and do her homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Imogen's POV

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IMOGEN?! YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IN!" Natalie yelled from the kitchen.

I hanged my jacket on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Natalie. What are you doing here? I was out. What's it to you?" I asked with a hint attitude as I walked over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady. I'm your mother, I worry about you." Natalie then states a little upset

"You didn't answer my question, Natalie. What are you doing here? And you don't get to worry about me now, not after you left us like we meant nothing to you." I screamed, forgetting my father is probably resting.

"Your father called me a couple of months ago. He's sick and he wants us to make up." Natalie said in a soft voice.

"I know my father's sick, I'm not stupid. I'm taking care of him, so don't even bother worrying about us and I don't think you and I can ever fix us. So just leave. I have homework to do." I grabbed my drink and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Imogen, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I just I wasn't happy and I was at the start of my..." Natalie started to say before getting cut off.

"Don't. I was 4 when you left and now after 14 years, you finally want back in my life? Screw you." I yelled as I walked out, "And don't forget to lock up before you leave."

I went halfway up the steps till I saw my dad. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I told him in a calm voice as I walked him back to his bed.

"You need to start communicating with your mother more, Princess." He said to me as he climbed back into bed and I tuck him in and kissed his forehead.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to trust her, dad. She walked out on us and never really looked back." I muttered as I turned off the light.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow morning dad." I added and then left his room and head to mine to do my homework.

After finishing my homework, I went and got ready for bed. After about an hour or so of laying in the dark, I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning and went downstairs, Natalie was still here.

What the hell is she still doing here? Did she spend the night or something? I could have sworn I heard the door open and close last night.

I entered the kitchen, while my hair was still damp from my shower.

"Good morning, dad. What's for breakfast?" I said, ignoring the fact that Natalie's still here.

"I am not sure what's for breakfast. Princess Fionz won't tell me." My father smiled.

"Fionz...? Where's Fionz?" I looked behind me and then I saw her. An instant smile came across my face as I walked over to her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning, Gorgeous! I hope you don't mind me stopping in. It's just I was lying in bed this morning and thought I haven't seen your Dad in a while. Also, I wanted to cook you pancakes." Fionz cutely giggled.

"I don't mind. I guess make sure you make enough for Natalie. I guess she fell asleep after our argument.

"Will do. So how many would you like, Princess Immy?" Fionz asked while bowing down to me.

"Three. I'm kinda hungry" My stomach started grumbling loudly.

Fiona made so many pancakes that I'm sure will have leftovers. I sat next to Fiona while my dad and Natalie sat across from us.

"Fiona is it? These smell delicious. Who taught you how to cook?" Natalie asked.

"It's Fiona, and I had to teach myself because I live on my own. I couldn't just keep eating takeout. So one day, I decided I was hungry for pancakes and I made them." Fionz said while looking over to Natalie.

"Oh, you live here on your own?" Natalie looked surprised.

"Well, my family moved around a lot and about 3 years ago, my family ended up here. I hated it at first and wanted to move back to the city. But when my family did move back, I ended up missing her. So I asked my parents to move back." Fionz explained.

"So why didn't your whole family come back?" Natalie then asked.

"My father is the ambassador for New York, so he couldn't leave and my mom was coming back and forth until she was put on house arrest." Fionz gave me a look that showed that she felt like she was being interrogated.

"Oh I see. Nathan, are you sure we should let..." Natalie started saying.

"Don't Natalie. Fiona is a good kid and she's a good friend to our daughter. A good friend that Princess can use right now," my father said with a stern look.

"For the record Natalie, Fiona isn't just my friend. She's my girlfriend and she's not going anywhere. If you're going to be rude to her, you can leave." I placed my hand on Fiona's.

After telling her that Fiona is my girlfriend, I just watched Natalie get up and leave.

"Fiona, I'm sorry if Natalie made you feel uncomfortable," My father said and then added "I am happy for you and my daughter. You make her very happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you, Nathan. I really care for her and I promise I won't hurt her." Fiona said looking over at me with a smile as I reach over and grabbed her hand.

"Well that means a lot to me that you care for her that much. Now you two go and have a nice day at school."

"Okay," We both said as we get up from the table.

We left and walked toward school holding hands and smiling. It was almost like nothing in the world could tear us apart. It's the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't change it for anything.  
"So I'm guessing that was your mother?" Fionz asked me as she twirled me around like we're dancing.

"Well she's the women who gave birth to me, but I wouldn't call her my mother. She left us when I was four and she never looked back." I told her as we start to come up toward the school.

"That sucks, baby. I'm sorry." Fionz pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay. I just don't know what to do. My father wants me to rekindle with her and I'm not sure

I can do it if she doesn't accept us." I said before pulling her into a kiss.

We got to school. It's the second day and Fiona still uses my locker because she doesn't want to see that jerk, Mike.

"So I'll see you for lunch, right?" I asked as I closed the locker door.

"Of course you will, my love." Fionz answered and then kissed me.

After that, she turned and walked off toward her class. I was captivated by her walking away, that all of a sudden the bell rang.

I ran to my class. I can't believe I'm late. I walked in and sat in my seat.

"Miss Moreno, you're late." Mrs. McClay turned around to look at me.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom." I apologized.

"Just try not to be late tomorrow." Mrs. McClay then continued writing on the blackboard.

I wrote down my notes and kept an eye on the clock, watching the time. When the bell went off, I was the first out of the classroom.

"Hey Imogen, what's up?" Adam asked as I practically ran past him.

I didn't even answer him and I just continued to run towards my locker. I remember why Fionz came and came over to cook me breakfast.

"You..." I yelled as I ran toward Fionz.

"Umm Immy, are you okay?" Fionz asked as I jumped into her arms.

"Happy One Month!" I cheered before kissing her.

"Happy One Month!" She said back with a smile.

"I was wondering why you came to make me breakfast, and I figured it out during first period."

"Well, I wanted it to be a special day, so I planned this special date for us tonight and your dad agreed to it." Fionz said before shutting our locker.

"Well, that seems great I guess. I'll see you next period." I told her before heading to science class.

In class, we were put in groups of four to work on this boring worksheet. I completely zoned out because I don't remember what it was about.

I saw Adam in my group and thought I should apologize for earlier.

"Hey Adam, sorry I didn't say hello earlier. I wanted to get to Fionz before she left my locker." I whispered, so I won't get in trouble again today.

"It's cool. So how are you two doing?" Adam asked as he leaned in to whisper back.

"We're great actually. Today is our one month!" I said happily.

"Awesome. I wish I could find someone." Adam sighed, feeling a little bummed.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Adam." I replied reassuringly.

Then the bell went off and I headed to history, one of my favorite classes. I walked in and saw that jerk siting in my seat, annoying Fionz.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." I snapped as I walk toward it.

"Get lost loser." Mike scowled.

"Leave me alone, Mike. I'm not interested in you and go away." Fiona was pissed.

"Don't be like that, babe." Mike went to put his hand on Fiona's face.

"Do not touch me." Fiona yelled as she smacked Mike across the face. "And stop harassing me, you sleezbag."

I walked over and sat down after he got up and left.

"I am really starting to hate that kid" I gave him a death glare.

"Me too." Fiona said while grabbing my hand.

"So I was thinking maybe my dad will let me sleep over." I decided to change the subject.

"I already asked and he said you can." Fiona says with a smile before kissing me softly.

Then the teacher came in and started to teach us. At this point, all I was thinking about is that I'm sleeping over my girlfriend's house tonight. What are we going to do? Great…now I'm daydreaming about having sex with her. Oh crap, am I blushing?

"Immy, are you alright?" Fionz whispers into my ear. I can feel her warm breath against my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got distracted." I say shyly.

"You sure?" Fionz looked concerned.

"Yeah." I said while clearing my throat.

She went back to taking her notes and I went back to thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Then the bell went off.

I couldn't help myself. When I stood up, I grabbed Fionz and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away she just stared at me.

I lean in toward her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I'll see you later." Then I walked away.

At lunch, I had band practice and Fionz came with Marasol to watch us practice. When practice was over, I walked up to Fionz.

"You ready for class, Fionz?" I say jokingly smacking her arm.

"Sure. Let's go." Fiona says laughing as she links her arm through mine.

"I have a better idea" I say with a mysterious smile.

"Oh?" Fionz tilted her head to the side.

"Let's skip the rest of the day." I smirked.

"I don't know, Immy. I think we should just go to class." Fiona says shocked at Imogen's thought.

I just sighed and followed her to our class and sat in my seat. When class ended, I went to my next class. After that class, I went to my locker to get ready to go home.  
I waited for Fionz and when she got here, I just smiled. She grabbed her stuff and then we headed for the door. As we walked out, we went to my house to get a change of clothes for me to change into tomorrow for school. When we got there, I saw Natalie's car.

"Great…what the hell does she want?" I said with a big huff.

"Do you want me to wait outside? Since your mother doesn't like me." Fionz asked shyly.

"No, come in with me. It'll give me a reason to get in and out within seconds."

When we entered, my dad and Natalie were talking in the living room.

"Hey dad, I just came to get a change of clothes. Then I'll be gone." I said while quickly pulling Fionz toward my bedroom.

We went up and got me a change of clothes and then went back to the door to leave. While leaving, my dad wished us a happy anniversary and then we left.

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**Fiona POV**

After leaving Immy's, I could tell she felt a little tense. I just slipped my hand in hers and we continue to walk to the bus stop. As we waited for the bus, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Immy. I'm not going anywhere. Neither Mike nor your mother will tear us apart. I promise." I whispered in her ear before letting her go.

She looked at me with drops of tears in her eyes. I put my soft hands on her cheeks and used my thumbs to whip away the tears. After that, I kissed her. When the bus came, we got on and about 4 minutes later, we got off and walked to my house.

When we walked in, Marco and Ellie were getting ready to leave. We went and put our stuff in my room and then walked out into the living room.

"Hey Marco and Ellie, where are you to off to?" Imogen asked curiously.

"An old friend of ours is throwing a party, so we won't be home tonight. Have a good night ladies." Marco smiled.

"Oh okay. Here are your keys. I had them made this morning during my free period." I handed them both of their keys and winked.

After they left, I went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for Immy and me. I started to boil the water for the spaghetti and then took out a baking pan to start making garlic bread.

"Hey Fionz, can I go take a shower? I still have paint on me from when I was painting the sets for the play?" Immy asked me.

"Sure. Dinner won't be ready for a half hour." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Immy replied as she walked to the bathroom.

As I continue to make dinner, all I could think about was Immy being naked in my shower and how much I'd kill to join her. I just need to think of something else, like how to plan a special dinner before she gets out. Finally, the spaghetti is done along with the sauce and meatballs. All that's left is the garlic bread that's still baking.

All of a sudden, I heard my name being called along after the timer going off. I turned off the oven and headed toward the bathroom.

"Fiona!"

"Immy what is it?" I asked concerned as I stand outside the bathroom door.

The door opened and I saw Immy standing in a towel with nothing else on. I'm pretty sure I turned beet red.

"Ummmm...Immy your uhh.." Was all I got out before she put her finger on my lips gesturing for me to shut up.

"All day long, all I thought about was you being naked, touching me, and making passionate love to me. I thought a cold shower would calm down my thoughts, but it didn't." Immy whispered in a husky voice as she dropped her towel to the ground and pulled me into a kiss.

As I'm kissing the girl that I'm totally in love with, I couldn't help but think it was too soon to have sex. Believe me; I want to have sex with Imogen. I do, but not like this. I want it to be romantic and sexy.I pulled myself away from the kiss.

"Imogen, I love you. I do. It's just… I'm not ready to have sex with you yet," I blushed shyly.

"Oh," Immy said sadly, feeling like she's just been torn to shreds. I pulled her close to me and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want to Immy, I do. I just I think it's too soon and I want our first time to be special and romantic." I admitted.

Then I thought to myself 'What the hell Fiona? She wants to sleep with you and it's what you've been dreaming off for the past week. Why are you doing this?'

Immy just looked at me for a few moments and then smiled before kissing me again.

"You're right. Our first time should be special and romantic. Maybe it is too soon." Immy then walked to my bedroom to get dressed.

When she walked into the living room, I had everything set up: candle light, soft music and a cute little picnic dinner.

I walked over, placed my hand in hers, and walked her over to the blanket. As we sat down, I grabbed the sparkling cider and poured it into two wine glasses.

"Fionz, this looks amazing" Immy exclaimed excitedly and kissed me.

"Well, you're special to me and you should be treated like a queen, my princess."

We ate our dinner and for dessert, we had strawberry shortcake. After cleaning up the dishes we made, Immy and I cuddled on the couch and watched movies. We ended up falling asleep on the couch for about an hour or two.

After we woke up, we decided that maybe we should go lay in my bed and go back to sleep. So we got up and went toward my bedroom.

Halfway down the hall, Immy stopped and pulled me toward her. She placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"I love you and tonight was amazing. I'm so happy to be able to call you mine." She gushed.

"Oh Immy! I love you too and I promise when we do finally have sex, it'll be well worth the wait." Then I pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her passionately.

When we stopped kissing, we walked the rest of the way to my bedroom, got changed, and jumped into bed.

Immy cuddled up in my arms and I felt complete. This is where I was meant to be and I'm with who I'm meant to be with. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Immy was not in bed with me. I looked around my room, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

As I went to get up from my bed, the door to my room opened.

"Morning! I was gonna make you breakfast and surprise you before you woke up, but you didn't have any eggs. So I ran to the Dot." Immy said breathlessly while she handed me a coffee cup.

"Aww Baby, you didn't have to get me breakfast." Though, I was happy that she did.

"Well, I didn't have to, but I wanted to because I am in love with you." Immy said as she down with the food.

"Blueberry waffles, my favorite."

I smiled and leaned over the tray and kiss Immy.

"Thank you. What a good way to wake up." I beamed as I took one of the forks and cut part of the waffle to take a bite.

After breakfast, I jumped in the shower. While washing my hair, I hear a beautiful song being sung. When I was done with my shower, I snuck out to see Immy sing.

I started to clap when she finished the song and she turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

We ended up skipping school and just hung out at my loft the whole day. It was nice to be able to talk to her all day and not have to see that jerk, Mike.


End file.
